The Heart of a Shinobi
by Alitheia Anadyomai
Summary: The fourth tournament has ended, but the fight is far from over. When Hitomi discovers Ein's true identity to be Hayate, Shinobi assassins are sent to kill her. Now, to survive, she must learn the hidden arts from the man who betrayed her.
1. Chapter 1

Hayate crouched on a branch looming high above the ground, veiled by a dark, prickly canopy. Soft gold moonlight shone from behind and illuminated smooth outlines of his village tucked in the valley below. Resting his arms on his thighs, he watched quietly as lights in the modest homes went out. His keen eyes picked out one last figure disappearing inside. Then he scanned the outskirts of the village in search of trespassers.

Cicadas whirred. A small gust carried the scents of maple and pine through his clothes and hair. He inhaled. The winds held no hostility, meaning safety for his clan tonight. As the eighteenth leader of the Tenjin Mon Sect, his primary concern was the village's well-being, and with DOATEC planning so many raids on the village to procure powerful shinobi for use in their sick experiments, the security had never been higher.

Fingering the black sash, from his days as a karate master, wound around his belt, he shifted his jaw. Every time he thought about what those people had done to him, his stomach grabbed, and his muscles clenched. Had they not picked him up, he may not even have survived his spinal injury. There was nothing worse than being in debt to those monsters.

In that time away from both his home and his memories, he couldn't fathom how his village had survived, how he had survived. Alone, in the middle of Germany, without so much as a name.

Hitomi.

Clamping a fist around the black sash, he shook his head. She'd saved him, been his friend, helped him enter a new life, but she didn't fit into his world anymore…his real world.

Leaves brushed Hayate's cheek. Keeping his eyes trained on the village, he murmured, "The night is quiet. The moonlight is keeping the shadows at bay."

A man's deep voice sliced the air. "Sometimes moonlight is the more untrustworthy." Though Hayate did not look, he pictured Ryu perfectly, standing flawlessly balanced on the limb, clothes black, arms crossed, green eyes dagger-like. Ryu continued. "Your village will be safe under my watch tonight."

"Thank you."

"You know that I would carry out any request you ask of me, Hayate," Ryu said softly, "and I am honored that you trust me enough to allow me to guard your clan." He paused. "But as our enemies gather, as DOATEC formulates new experiments for your people, I must ask you to put an end to this. You cannot continue to lead two separate lives. You must give up that past life, a life that was merely a dream. You belong here."

Hayate looked at Ryu, but the ninja didn't meet his gaze. "If there was a way to end this, I would. But in that other life, I am intertwined with the people that I met. They care too much for me, and ripping myself from those threads would only create a hole, a hole that would eventually tear them apart."

"You mean that it would break the heart of that karateka, the girl who took you in." Hayate clenched his jaw. He couldn't deny the claim without lying, and his lie would be detected instantly. Ryu knew his every emotion and thought even before he did. "Hayate, she is not a part of our world and never can be. You have seen what happens when one of us gets too involved with someone from the outside." A fleck of pain flashed in Ryu's eyes. "Every moment you spend with her, the more you risk her discovering your true identity. You know the consequence of that."

He did know. If she knew he was a shinobi, she'd be killed. It was a thought that haunted him every time he donned his karate gi. Ryu was right. The longer Hayate spent time with her, the more he risked making a mistake, doing something out of character for his other self. The instant word got out about a leak in confidentiality, the assassins would be there in a split second.

"You say that if you leave, the people you knew would become lost," Ryu inclined his head slightly, "but I wonder if it is you who would be lost." The wind stood still. Everything was silent. Even the cicadas held their breath. "You no longer know who you are."

A suffocating fury clamped Hayate's gut. That was impossible. He knew who he was. He longed to lash out against the accusation but instead forced himself to ignore the chaos of thoughts in his mind. He stood, turned away from his village, and stared over the roaming mountains, dreading the long journey he was about to take.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryu finally looked at him. Though the lower half of his face was covered, his eyes shone with concern. "I cannot continue to act as the protector of this village in your stead. Because I am your friend…I will not."

Hayate nodded slowly, focusing on a wispy cloud riding low in the sky. "I will find a way to sever my ties to that life." He jumped and disappeared.

HS

Hitomi rapped on the door with her knuckles. No sounds came from within the small apartment, so she waited, adjusting her fingerless practice gloves. After a couple minutes, she knocked again, this time calling, "Ein!" Again, no answer. "Come on, Ein. We're going to be late! You're supposed to help me teach the junior class this morning, remember?" She knocked one last time. "Ein!"

When no answer came, she huffed and spun, then headed down the musty hallway and flight of stairs to reach her bike parked outside the building. As she mounted it and sped off down the sidewalk, she searched for any signs of him. What was up with Ein lately? He was always showing up late for things, and when he did come, he was always dead tired. She asked him what was up, but he always avoided the question somehow. He was definitely hiding something. After chewing him out for abandoning her to a bunch of prepubescent kids, she was determined to punch the secrets right out of him.

As she sped around a corner, she wormed her cell phone out of her pocket, hit the number three—Ein's speed dial—and mashed the phone to her ear. It went straight to voice mail. She clapped it shut with a groan. She hated it when he turned his phone off. Didn't he know that she constantly needed to get a hold of him?

When she finally arrived at her family's dojo, she locked her bike up to the rack outside the arching, cement entrance. She hurried up the stone path towards the sliding door. Inside, some of the students were already waiting, but Hitomi ducked into an attaching room and changed into her white gi, then popped back out as she tied her black belt around her slim waist. Her bare feet thumping quietly on the wood floor, she took her place in front of the group of young adolescents. Pressing a fist into her vertical palm, she bowed slightly. "_Osu_."

The kids, each in their own gi with matching belts of varying colors, fell at attention and mirrored Hitomi's gesture. "_Osu_," they chimed, their German accents mixing strangely with the foreign words.

"Where's Ein-sensei?" a girl in the front row asked in German.

Hitomi knew the question had been coming. She managed to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "He couldn't make it today. So you're stuck with me." With her hands clasped behind her back, she took a few steps. "Start with _kata_, please."

"Yes, sensei," the class chanted. Moving as one unit, they spread their legs wide into the horse stance, pulling their upturned fists in towards their bodies, and began to throw strong punches. Hitomi barked out the _kata _so that the students could visualize the enemy attacks and react with proper movements. Though many of these students were only yellow belts, ninth _kyu_, they moved with the fluidity of one examined the stance and posture of each student in turn, taking mental notes on their accuracy and enthusiasm.

The door across the large room opened, its elongated squeal echoing through the space. His white gi crumpled and his black belt tied crooked, Ein stepped through. Dropping a duffle bag on the floor, he padded towards Hitomi. She continued to read off the _kata_, pretending not to notice him as he approached. When he stopped by her side, he bowed slightly. "_Osu_," he said quickly. Hitomi acknowledged him with a nod but wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of her full attention. Thankfully, he didn't interrupt her and began to pace around the students, assuming his role of instructor as if nothing had happened.

As she continued to address the class, Hitomi stole quick looks at Ein. His gi wasn't the only thing that was bedraggled. Hanging straight to his shoulder, his copper hair seemed a bit messier than usual, and as a whole, he just seemed exhausted. His light red eyes watched the students with the intensity of a hawk watching its prey. Hitomi longed to know his reason for being so late, but she forced herself to focus on the lesson.

Finally, she finished the exercise and had them turn to their partners and begin _kumite_, the sparring part of their training. As the students ran through various moves against one another, Hitomi avoided Ein. Each time he walked to one side of the group, she made a point to hurry to the opposite side. She refused to let him off the hook so easy this time. This was the third time he'd been late this week, and when she asked him why, he always found a way to avoid the question. If her father were well enough to run the dojo, he never would have tolerated tardiness. But Ein knew that. In fact, he seemed to respect her father more than she did at times. So why was he taking his commitment to this dojo so lightly?

She stopped to correct a student's technique. Out of the corner of her eye, Ein cut through the group, carefully stepping around the sparring pairs. Luckily, he turned the other way before he could reach her. Apparently, he was avoiding her as much as she was him. He knew she was angry with him. Good.

With the _kumite_ stage complete, Ein took charge and led the class through the last few exercises, then moved on to teach them a few new techniques. As he flowed smoothly through each move, Hitomi couldn't stop herself from watching him closely.

He kept his balance flawlessly. With his white sleeves rolled up past his elbows, the taut muscles of his forearms shone with sweat. But there was something different about him. His eyes held a deeper focus than she'd ever seen. Confidence? No. Ein was naturally confident, often a little too confident for his own good.

But now, he was in control of everything—his actions, his emotions.

When he finished demonstrating the new techniques, he delivered a few announcements, apologized for being late, and then dismissed the class. None of the students moved, however. They all looked to one boy standing in the middle, apparently urging him to step forward. The boy stood at attention. "Ein-sensei," he said boldly, "we were wondering if you and Hitomi-sensei would demonstrate a real duel for us."

Ein shot a quick look at Hitomi, then looked back at the students. "Maybe some other—"

"We'd be happy to," Hitomi said before she could stop herself. Ein narrowed his eyes at her, a questioning expression on his face. She nodded. "I think it'd be good for you all to see two masters in action, what hard work can accomplish in this art. That is, if Ein-sensei is willing."

"Well, yeah, but are you sure—"

"Positive." Taking her place a few feet from both the class and Ein, she stood rigid and waited for Ein to get in place. When he did, they both bowed, murmured "_osu_", and fell into their individual stances.

Neither of them moved. They locked eyes. Hitomi tried to gauge his expression, but it was blank, his eyes swimming with unreadable emotions. What was up with him? Hopefully he'd tell her what was wrong if she beat him. Hitomi was the better of them, and he was distracted by whatever was on his mind. It would work to her advantage.

With a shout, she burst forward, letting loose a flurry of kicks. He blocked each blow with his taped wrists, then ducked under her fists and released an uppercut. His knuckles grazed her chin. She countered with her own set of swift punches. They traveled across the floor, locked in a never-ending cycle of thrashes.

Ein was holding back. Though he was demonstrating all of the skills Hitomi knew he possessed, she could tell from the bluntness of his attacks and the concentration on his face that there was more to his power than he was displaying. But how was that possible? She'd been there for each of his karate lessons. She'd even taught him a few things. Had he been training somewhere else?

With a fast strike, he managed to catch her ribs with a finger jab. She grunted. He pushed her back, showering her with deadly blows. Had she not blocked each of them, he could have easily incapacitated her. As he threw a fist at her face again, she thrust her wrists up and caught his attack. Then she kicked his knee inward, causing him to stumble back. This was her chance. She spun, lifted her leg high, and aimed a kick at his neck.

Her foot passed through empty air. She gasped. He had disappeared!

Something thumped behind her. Without turning to see what it was, she dropped low and twisted her leg around. She caught Ein's ankles. They jerked out from under him. He fell with a thud. Planting a foot between his sprawled legs, she whipped a fist into his face, stopping it inches from his nose. Breathing heavily, he stared with a slackened jaw at her fist, his face a mask of panic and disbelief.

The class clapped. Hitomi backed off and offered Ein a hand. He made no move to accept it. Then, abruptly, he shot to his feet and headed towards his duffel bag. Hitomi tried to shout after him, but the words evaded her. She looked at the students. "You're dismissed," she said and hurried after Ein.

Catching up with him just as he hefted the duffel bag, she grabbed his arm. "Hey," she frowned up at him, "what was that back there?"

Avoiding her eyes, strands of his hair blocking his own, he said, "You won."

"But how did that happen?"

"You're the better karateka."

He turned to leave, but she tightened her grip on his thick bicep, managing to hold him in place. "That's not what I meant. I mean, how did you do that? Disappear."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Ein. Tell me!"

With a sigh, he looked at her in exasperation. "Look, Tome. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Why not?"

"Just 'cause." After pulling out of her grasp, he headed out the door.

Gritting her teeth, Hitomi ducked into the back room, collected the backpack containing her street clothes, and rushed after him. When she fell in step beside him, she shoved his arm and wagged a finger in his face. "You still owe me for being late."

Holding up his hands as if surrendering, he nodded. "I know. I'm really sorry about that."

"What were you doing, anyway? You weren't off on another one of those escapades chasing down a crazy lead to solve your amnesia, were you?"

Ein shifted the duffel bag on his shoulder and looked down at his feet, his eyebrows pressed together as if he didn't know what to say. Hitomi felt a twinge of guilt. This wasn't the first time he had disappeared on a late-night investigation. He was desperate to regain his memories. But that still didn't excuse him for being late. "Okay." She crossed her arms. "But you still owe me."

"Tell you what." He stuck out an arm to make her stop walking. "How 'bout we go get changed, and then I'll treat you to a German chocolate cake and a movie?"

"You drive a hard bargain," she said, trying to bury her excitement, "but I suppose it will do."

He cracked a smile, the hint of a dimple creasing his left cheek. "I'll meet you at your house at six."

HS

Hitomi yanked a brush through her hair. Wearing dark jeans and a lacy shirt with a cami underneath, she couldn't believe she'd dressed up for this. It wasn't a date. It was an apology. She glared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she hacked at her hair with the brush. She wrinkled her nose. "Can't tell me," she muttered. "Uh-huh. I'm _sure_ he can't tell me."

Her hair now rat-free, she dropped the brush and snatched her foundation brush. As she dabbed the powder over her face, she suppressed a growl. "I mean, what's the big secret? He always tells me everything about his amnesia stuff." She applied some eye shadow and eyeliner before grabbing for her mascara. "I'm the one who found him in the first place. I even came up with his name! He should tell me." She swiped fiercely at her eyelashes. "He has no right to keep secrets from me. Ugh! What's his deal?"

The mascara brush jabbed her eye. She jerked back with a yell, dropping the brush in the sink. Her eye watering severely, she held a hand over it. Dull pain buzzed up her skull. She kicked the cupboard ferociously. "Son of an ice cream-wrecker, tone-deaf toad!" she shouted and continued to rant and kick the cupboard.

"Tomi?"

The call from her living room made her stop abruptly. Ein!

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!" she called back, rushing to wipe away her tears.

"I hope you don't mind my letting myself in. I knocked, but you didn't answer."

"No, that's fine." She gritted her teeth. Note to self: Lock the door in the future to keep Mr. Secret Man out.

Wiping away a streak of mascara by her eyes, she checked the mirror to make sure she was presentable. Then she hurried out into the living room. Ein stood casually, hands resting in the pockets of his dark jeans, his grey polo shirt untucked. He'd even made an attempt to straighten his hair.

When he saw her, he broke into a half-sincere, half-cheesy smile. "You look awesome."

She cleared her throat, twisting some hair around a finger. "Thanks."

"You ready?"

"Yep."

After she plucked her purse from a hanger by the door, they headed out into the cool evening air. As they strolled down the sidewalk, Hitomi bit her lip to keep quiet. She'd confront him when they got inside, just so they were in public in case she tried to punch his face in.

They arrived at a small café on the corner of a street. Ein held the door open for her. Inside, the warm scents of coffee, chocolate, and fresh bread engulfed them. Hitomi inhaled deeply, salivating as Ein ordered her favorite chocolate cake from the counter. He ordered a coffee for himself. Carrying both items, he led her to a small table against the back wall. As Hitomi sat, he placed the plate in front of her and took the chair across from her.

Hitomi grabbed a fork, stabbed it into the cake, and took the first bite. Melting on her tongue, the chocolate coated her palate. She narrowed one eye at Ein who, instead of sipping his coffee, watched her as she ate. "What's your deal?" she asked.

Leaning forward, he grabbed her free hand and looked her in the eyes, his own a deep red in the dim lighting. "I am truly sorry for arriving late this morning," he said slowly, quietly. "I did not mean to disrespect you or your father."

His hand warming her skin, she swallowed. "Apology accepted." She aimed the fork at him. "But that doesn't let you off the hook. I still want to know why you were late."

His eyes hardened, as if the mention of this secret angered him. His jaw muscles flexed. Rolling his lips in, he combed his free hand through his hair. As the stray strands settled in front of his eyes, he met her gaze again. Slowly, his eyes grew soft. He slid his hand up to her wrist, tugging it forward in order to bring her closer to him.

Their noses now inches apart, Ein spoke in a low tone. "What do you want to know?"

"Just answer my first question. Why were you late?"

He glanced at the far window on the other side of the café before saying, "I was out of the country."

She blinked. "Say what?"

"I was in Japan."

Hitomi straightened, raising her voice. "Why in the world—" He hissed her name through clenched teeth and squeezed her wrist. Taking the hint, she quieted down and leaned close to him again. "Why in the world were you in Japan? Does it have something to do with your amnesia?"

"No. I was protecting a village, the Mugen Tenjin village."

"Protecting a village?" She almost started laughing, but his serious expression made her stop. She frowned and began to raise her voice again. "I don't understand. Why were you at this 'village'? How was that more important than the dojo? You're still hiding something. I know you are. What aren't you telling me?"

His voice spiking, Ein said, "I've regained my memories, Hitomi."

She froze. Her heart thumped against her ribs. He had his memories back? What did that mean…for them…for her? She managed to choke out, "When?"

He lowered his eyes. "After the second DOA tournament."

It was like she had been stabbed. She gaped, her insides collapsing. "You…you've known since the second tournament? And you didn't tell me?" Her breathing quickened. She yanked her wrist out of his hand.

"I know how you feel, Hitomi, but I had a good reason for not telling you. It was for your protection."

"My protection?" she snapped. "What a joke!" Vaulting to her feet, she swung her purse straps over her shoulder. She stormed to the door.

"Hitomi, wait!"

Ignoring him, she pushed out into the cold air. When she got to the curb, she stopped, staring at the street. Anger welled up inside of her and poured out in the form of tears. This was the end of everything. Nothing would ever be the same. He'd had his memories back for almost three years! Why couldn't he have just ditched her and gone back to wherever he came from? It would have been easier.

"Hitomi." A strong hand curled around her upper-arm and spun her around. With Ein's body so close, Hitomi wanted nothing more than to take comfort in his arms, but she resisted the urge, instead struggling against him. But he held her in place.

"Listen." He tried to brush away some of her tears with his fingers, but she batted his hand away. He sighed. "I know you don't understand why—"

"Who are you?" she shouted.

He flinched slightly. Slowly, his grip loosened until his hand fell away from her arm. Under dark eyebrows, his eyes stared out with confusion, indecision. He mashed his lips together, apparently trying to decide if he should tell her or not. Finally, he took a slow inhale through his nose. "My name is—"

Panic flashed in his eyes. He yanked Hitomi against him and wound an arm around her neck. The air whistled. Ein let out a muffled grunt.

Hitomi stared wide-eyed until he pushed her away. It had happened so fast, she didn't even know what _had_ happened. "What just…." When she saw Ein pull a triangular knife from his forearm, she trailed off, her jaw slackened. "What is that?"

Blood staining his shirt sleeve, he stared at a short purple sash tied to the handle of the knife and whispered under his breath. "Ayane."


	2. Chapter 2

All of his senses zeroing in on the building across the street, Hayate ground his teeth. That idiot! How dare Ayane overstep her boundaries here! Had she succeeded in killing Hitomi, he'd have made sure she was banished for good.

He gripped Hitomi's shoulders, steadying her. Her face pale, she seemed stunned by what had just happened. With a vice grip, she grabbed his sleeves. "Did someone just try to kill me?"

Hayate ignored the question. "I need you to stay here."

"Stay here? You're just gonna leave and let me get killed?"

"You'll be safe. I promise. Just stay here."

"But where are you going?"

"To find the assassin."

He burrowed into the energy flowing through his body. In an instant, he was standing on the roof of the building, a kunai aimed at Ayane's neck. The point of her own kunai pricked the soft flesh under his chin. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his neck muscles tight.

Her cold red eyes, eyes identical to those of her psychotic father, stared at him, void of emotion. "I was ordered to follow you here and to kill anyone you attempt to share your secret with."

Lifting his chin away from the burning point of her kunai, Hayate hissed, "Who sent you?"

"Hayabusa-sama."

"Ryu?" The statement hit him like a blow to the gut. He pressed his kunai flat against Ayane's neck. "You take your orders directly from me or the clan elders. Hayabusa is neither a clan elder nor even a part of the clan. By carrying out his orders, you commit an act that borders on treason."

"I think not, Hayate-sama." Held back by a headband, her dark purple hair caught the wind and lifted away from her face. "Hayabusa-sama knew that you had grown too attached to a life that is not yours, and he feared that your solution would be to reveal your identity to those you care about. It seems he was right. You, as the clan leader, know most of all what consequences follow those actions."

"And as your clan leader, I order you to stay out of my affairs."

"If the affairs of my clan leader have become a danger to the entire clan, then I must act." Ayane tipped her head down, her bangs casting shadows over her eyes. "Why not simply kill the karateka? It would allow you to return to the clan freely."

"No!" He grabbed the collar of her thin _shozoku_ and yanked her close. "I refuse to let an innocent life be taken because of my actions. There was no other way around telling her my identity. But I trust her with that information. I'll find another way…I have to."

"So you have fallen in love with her." She exhaled as if bored. "How foolish."

"No. She is merely an acquaintance, a tool."

"I see no benefit from this relationship."

"You don't need to. I have everything under control. I see situations differently than you do. The karateka is a powerful weapon that our enemies are not aware of. She could be of use to us in coming conflicts."

"Yes, Hayate-sama, you see things differently than I do, and you have been blinded to this situation. Your emotions are too connected to this for you to see this clearly. Listen to what I have to say."

"No!" Hayate coiled a hand around her throat and yanked her closer, their noses centimeters apart. "You listen to me, Ayane, and listen well. The karateka is under my care. I don't care who gave you orders. You are to leave this situation alone. She must know my identity in case a conflict should arise. If she leaks my secret, I'm prepared to dispose of her and involved parties in an instant."

"Then you had best prepare." Her eyes shooting daggers, she traced a finger along his hand squeezing her neck. "For that time is coming." In a flash, she whacked his arm with a straight hand, snapping the bone, and twirled away. She disappeared in a flurry of purple petals.

Hayate bit his lip to suppress a curse, all sensations of pain rushing from his broken arm to his head. He couldn't blame Ayane for her actions. Had any other shinobi revealed the clan's secret, he would've ordered her to do the same. But this was different. He'd never felt so strongly about anything before. Even if it caused him to lose his title, he'd have to explain this to the clan elders. It was the only way to keep Hitomi safe.

Bending slightly at the waist, he set a hand over the already bruising flesh of his arm, the severed bone creating a jagged lump under the skin and threatening to stick through. He murmured a rapid sequence of spells. Soon, the bones realigned and grew back together.

With his arm now healed, he peeked over the edge of the roof at the empty curb across the street. "What!" he snapped, rushing to the edge for a better view. His body tense, he scanned the whole area. No one was in sight. Panic overtook him. Where was Hitomi?

HS

Hitomi marched down the sidewalk towards her house, pepper spray tight in her grip. As she glanced around anxiously, she never took her finger from the nozzle. How could Ein just abandon her like this? She'd just been shot at by some freak assassin! Well, who needed him? She only needed to get home, lock the doors, and find her father's shotgun. At least it was more protection than Ein was offering.

A voice sounded right behind her. "Hitomi!"

With a scream, she rotated and sprayed the mace. A hand caught her wrist in motion. The spray missed the entirety of Ein's face, but some hit his cheek and the side of his eye. "Watch where you spray that thing!" His eye already turning red, Ein covered it with his free hand and glared. "What are you doing?"

"What am _I _doing?" Hitomi gestured to him. "What about you? I can't believe you just left me like that. I could have died!"

"You were fine."

"Great. Thanks. Remind me not to call you the next time I'm getting shot at." She yanked her wrist out of his hand and headed down the sidewalk again.

"Where are you going?"

"To my house."

Ein's arm wrapped around her waist and halted her instantly before she could take another step. Before she knew it, her feet left the ground, and she was in his arms. "Hey!" She squirmed. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

He turned the opposite direction and started walking with a deliberate step. "I'm taking you back to my apartment."

She gaped and had half a mind to squirt him with the pepper spray again. "I can't believe you're expecting me to go back to your apartment with you after what just hap—"

"It's not what you think. This is only for your protection."

"Again with the protection thing?" Elbowing his chest, she tried to wiggle out of his arms. "You know, this is all probably just a ploy to get me to go home with you."

"You really think I'm capable of a scheme like that?"

"I don't know anything about you anymore! Now put me down."

"Not until you're safe."

"Bull crap!" Flexing her stomach muscles, she propelled her legs up and managed to hook his neck in the crook of her knee. With all of her lower muscle strength, she threw the weight of her legs downward, taking his head with them. He flipped forward, landing hard on his back, Hitomi's legs still wrapped around his neck.

Now free of his hold, she jumped up and bolted. Her house was only a few blocks away. She had to make it there before Ein, or whatever his name was, recovered. If he did catch up, she'd beat the pulp out of him. He'd had his memories back for all this time. For all she knew, he was part of the plan to kill her.

Suddenly, Ein appeared in front of her. Without enough time to stop, she slammed into him. But his body was like a brick wall. It didn't budge. With her pressed against his chest, he wrapped his hard arms around her. She felt a falling sensation in her stomach before. She shoved her fists out, managing to separate them. She stumbled backwards into a coffee table and would've fallen had Ein not grabbed her arm.

She gasped. What was a coffee table doing here? Now standing in a small apartment, Ein's apartment, Hitomi felt ready to faint. Backing around the table, she stared wide-eyed at Ein, who, thankfully, stayed put. "I don't understand how this happened," she murmured. "I just…how did you do this? I mean, you were lying on the ground, and I was running. How did you get in front of me? And how are we here? I don't understand. Are you some sort of super ninja or something?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

She blinked. "I was just making that up. I wasn't serious."

"I was." Standing straighter, he seemed to demand more respect than he ever had before. "My name is Hayate. I am a shinobi, the eighteenth leader of the Tenjin Mon Sect of the Mugen Tenjin clan."

Her hands quaking, Hitomi lowered onto a recliner. She rested her elbows on her knees and covered her mouth with her hands. "You're a ninja," she breathed. "Holy crap, you're a ninja."

Ein sat on the end of the sofa closest to her. "I know this is hard for you to hear—"

"Shut up!" she hissed. She shut her eyes, breathing deeply to vent her piling emotions. She didn't know whether to feel angry, sad, or confused. All at once, the emotions swamped her mind. He was a ninja. They weren't supposed to exist. Things like ninjas only existed in movies and fantasy novels.

But if it were really true, then she was in more danger than she could imagine. He was trained in dark arts and in weaponry unmatched by anyone else. All this time, he'd had these wicked awesome skills, but he'd forced himself to only use karate when fighting with her. And on top of that, he'd lied about it all. That assassin had probably been a ninja come to kill Hitomi because of Ein's fraternizing with a "commoner".

"Hitomi," Ein said carefully, "I know you're mad at me for lying, but I was—"

"I told you to shut up." To her relief, he shut his mouth. Here, he was supposed to be a big shot ninja, but he was bending to her every whim. She didn't know if that were a good or bad thing.

Fixing him with a hard look, she asked, "Who was trying to kill me?"

Ein narrowed his eyes a bit. "I thought you told me to shut up."

"Answer my question."

Drawing in a slow breath, Ein clasped his hands together. "Her name is Ayane. She's the leader of the Hajin Mon Sect, the group of our clan that operates in the shadows. Now that you know my identity and the secret of my clan, you are a danger to us, so Ayane was dispatched to assassinate you."

"Why am I so dangerous? What could I do?"

"You could tell others about our clan, and that information could make its way to our enemies. This is why outsiders are not allowed to know about us. And if they do find out, they are killed immediately."

"So you knew about this but still told me. What? Did you want me to get killed?"

"Of course not! I saved you, didn't I?"

"Really?" She waved her hands. "I thought you just left me to fend for myself."

"I was meeting with Ayane. I told her to leave you alone and to call off all other assassination attempts." He gripped one of her hands tightly with his and stared fiercely into her eyes. "You are in my care now, and I swear on my life that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Hitomi's hand prickled under his warm skin. Holding her breath, she pulled out of his grasp. Why was he being so protective of her? This wasn't Ein anymore. Ein wouldn't have lied to her. Ein wouldn't have left her alone after being attacked. As far as she was concerned, Ein was gone.

Clearing his throat, he stood and gestured to the kitchenette. "Are you hungry?"

"No. And I don't need your protection. If you hadn't met me, none of this would have happened. Just go back to your 'clan' or wherever you came from." With her face turned away from him, she got to her feet and hurried to the door. She slammed it shut behind her before he could respond.

HS

Hitomi marched along the sidewalk, gripping her purse close to her side. With Ein's apartment growing farther away, she began to relax and slowed her pace. She wanted nothing more to do with him. In fact, she should have given him a good whopping before leaving. He deserved that and more. He'd been her friend all these years, and yet he lied to her about his most important thing: his identity. Ein had been her friend, not this Hayate guy.

By the time she reached the hospital on the other side of town, the sun had dropped halfway below the horizon, its last rays creating a painted display of bright pinks and purples in the sky. The red tile-linked rooftops gleamed.

Hitomi pushed through the wide double doors of the hospital. An air of cleanliness and sterilizers surrounded her. She cringed. No matter how many times she came here, she would never get used to that smell. Following her usual routine, she greeted the receptionist, made her way down an adjoining hallway, and stopped at room 312.

The door was slightly ajar. Voices flowed from inside. Softly, Hitomi knocked with a knuckle. Instead of waiting for an answer, she nudged the door open. His skin the same pale color as his gown, her father reclined in a hospital bed. A nurse bent over him, drawing blood from his arm. When the nurse looked up, her eyes softened. "Hi, Hitomi. I'm just finishing up checking his vitals." After removing the needle, the nurse stole out the room.

Pulling up a chair to the side of the bed, Hitomi smiled at her father. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat.

His face, etched with hard lines of age and work, remained calm. "Never better," he replied. A small hint of pain flickered in his blue eyes. His illness made his muscles ache and his joints swell, causing heavy pain, but he would never admit that to anyone. "Enough about me. How did class go this morning?"

"Just peachy," she bit out.

As if by instinct, his fingers curled into fists, a sudden surge of fury waking in his eyes. "What happened, baby girl?"

"It's Ein. That loser blew his last chance with me." She wrung the strap of her purse. "Not only was he late this morning—_again_—but he lied to me. He's had his memories back ever since the second DOA tournament. And he never told me!"

Her father cracked his knuckles. "Tell me where he's at, and I'll go make sure he never hurts you again."

"No. I'm capable of telling him off myself."

His expression softening, he lowered his hands into his lap. "But you won't."

Hitomi stared. "What?"

"You won't do anything to hurt him. That's not your nature, especially when dealing with people you love."

"I don't—"

Her father cocked an eyebrow.

She took a deep breath and started again. "I don't love him, not anymore. How can I? Ein is gone. He's not the man he was when we first met him."

"Oh, really? Don't you think it would've been easier for him to go back to wherever he came from, to resume as his old self? Why do you think he stuck around here so long?"

"But…" She wrung her purse strap tighter. Her father was acting unusually calm about this. Why was he encouraging her to forget about everything that had happened today, forget that Ein was a different person now?

"Look," he reached forward and took her hand. "I don't want you to miss the opportunity of a lifetime just because of a stupid mistake. You were Ein's rock when he lost his memories, and you can be his rock now. I can't imagine what it must feel like to have two personalities battling against one another. He's just as confused now as he was then. Trust me." He gave a wheezy cough, then cleared his throat and looked into her eyes. "I've seen how you two are together. You're perfect partners. You can't give that up now."

Now Hitomi was getting really freaked out. Her father never lost face. He was always big macho karate man. Even when she was little, he always kept up his rough exterior. He'd never been soft with her. It was strictly discipline, whether at home or at the dojo. The only time she'd ever seen him lose his composure was when her mother died.

Gripping her hand tighter, her father jabbed a finger at her. "Now, you be sure to give that boy a good punch in the jaw and a kick in the gut. But then I want you to do something that may be difficult." He tipped her chin. "Forgive him."

Tears sprang to her eyes, but she managed to blink them back. If her father knew Ein's true identity and what had happened today, he wouldn't have said that. She managed to say, "I don't know if I can."

"Just do your best. And if he hurts you again, tell me, and I'll take care of him."

With a sniff, Hitomi smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Hey, now, you keep that dojo running smoothly until I get back." He released her and relaxed back into his pillow. "The doc says there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"Of course there is. You've never let anything like this keep you down before."

A knock came at the door, then a nurse poked her head in. Hitomi's father ran a hand through his thinning white hair and looked at Hitomi. "Now why don't you let your old man get some rest? Go back home, relax, watch a movie, whatever you girls do whenever you get all emotional. And if I know you, there's a tub of ice cream in the freezer."

"Of course." With a grin, Hitomi leaned forward and pecked his cheek. "Good night, Daddy."

"'Night, baby girl."

HS

With the cold breeze heightening, Hitomi pressed her folded arms tightly against her chest. Dim streetlights cast yellow light across the darkened sidewalks. She would've headed home the moment she left that hospital, but she wasn't about to leave her bike at the dojo. Ein's invitation for a date had caused her to forget it there, another thing she couldn't forgive.

After hurrying through the dojo archway, she grabbed her bike leaning against the side of the building and toed the kickstand up. Just as she made ready to swing her leg over, she noticed something odd in her peripheral vision. She looked over her shoulder. The sliding door was slightly ajar.

A frightened lump jumped to her throat, but she swallowed it down. Nothing was wrong. Considering she and Ein left without locking up, it was understandable that the kids hadn't closed the door all the way.

She knocked down the kickstand and crossed lightly to the door. The lump returned to her throat. Her muscles tightened, her stomach grabbing. A quick wave of nausea passed through her. She needed to stop this. If there was anyone in there, she could handle them.

Slowly, she took hold of the door. She started to slide it, but a deep curiosity made her stop. Holding her breath, she leaned and peeked inside the dojo. Complete darkness glared back at her. The building creaked softly. Her vision blurred slightly, and she thought she saw something moving in the black void.

She slammed the door shut, its loud "whack" making her jump. Accidentally swallowing and inhaling at the same time, she coughed. There was no one in the dojo. She was just letting her imagination freak her out. All she needed to do right now was get back to her house, take a warm shower, and watch a good action flick.

Breathing easier, she turned towards her bike. A sudden shadow swooped down on her. She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayate leapt into the dojo courtyard from the roof, landing in front of Ayane. He straightened but stayed dangerously still. Draped over Ayane's shoulder, Hitomi's body hung limp. Locking eyes on her, he reached out with his mind and managed to sense a slow, faint heartbeat. She was alive but barely. He threw a glare at Ayane. "Hand her over."

"I don't know what you see in this karateka," Ayane said. "She wouldn't have survived if you hadn't been protecting her all this time. Her reflexes are slow, her actions pathetic."

"You jumped her in the dark!"

"Doesn't matter. She's weak." Ayane hefted Hitomi higher.

Hayate clenched his fists to keep from bursting forward and strangling Ayane. "I swear, Ayane, if you don't give her to me—"

"You'll what? Kill me?" The breeze picked up, and suddenly, he was aware of shinobi surrounding them, shinobi who answered to Ayane. She leveled her luminescent gaze at him. "You are our leader, Hayate-sama, but you aren't exempt from our laws. If you murder one of the clan, you'll be executed, along with your karateka pet."

Slipping a kunai from his khaki pants pocket, he grasped its hilt until his fingers went numb. It would be a risk, but he had faith in his accuracy. One well-placed shot would take Ayane down.

"Put that away, Hayate-sama," she said quietly. "Your judgment is impaired by your want to save her life. I do not wish to see you harmed."

"I'll take you down for this, Ayane."

"Why?" she asked. "We are not enemies. I'm protecting _our_ clan from _your_ stupidity. The karateka had no right to this information." She paused, then her eyes softened a bit. "But if it pleases you, I will take her before the council. She will have a trial. I'm not saying the outcome will be any different, but at least you will have your justice."

"This isn't justice, Ayane." Hayate tipped his head down, glaring through the strands of hair shadowing his eyes. "The elders won't give her a second thought before they execute her."

"Then show up. Speak out. You have just as much power as all the elders combined." She signaled to the surrounding shinobi. They disappeared, stirring the air into a small gale. Ayane turned away from Hayate, giving him a clear view of Hitomi's motionless face—her eyes shut, skin flushed, cheek bruised. "I am just following my orders. If you wish to save her, then act. Her fate is up to you." She swirled away in a shower of petals.

~HS~

The hospital room was dark, quiet, all except for the quiet pings of the heart monitor. Hayate stood at the end of the bed, staring unblinking at Hitomi's father—their sensei—pale and weaker than the last time. Human life was frail, too frail to just stand by and watch happen, too frail to leave to chance.

Slowly, the middle-aged man's eyes slid open, bright blue fixing Hayate with a puzzled expression. "Ein?" he rasped,

Lifting his arms and pressing a fist to his open palm, Hayate bowed. '"Sensei."

"It's late, Ein," the sensei said, his white eyebrows darkening his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Hayate was rarely at a loss for words, but at this moment, with this protective father waiting on a reply, he didn't know what to say. If his sensei knew the truth, it would be easier to explain. But with his health so questionable, how could Hayate keep him calm, keep him from barging out of here and going after his daughter?

"You're wasting an old man's sleep, Ein." Even in his illness, his voice demanded instant respect. "Speak."

Hayate straightened his spine. "Tomi's been kidnapped, sir." Still struggling with some German pronunciation, bluntly was the only way he could put it.

The sensei sat up straight, his eyes instantly alight. "Then what are you doing here, boy?" He clenched the white sheets with knuckles equally white in color. "You should be out there going after her, not in here telling me."

"I—" The words stuck in Hayate's throat. Why was it so difficult to speak to this man? The truth was, Hayate didn't know how to save her. He knew the council was right in their thinking. If anyone else had learned the secret, Hayate wouldn't have hesitated to order their execution. Hitomi didn't have any business with that information. So then how could he show up and try to convince the council otherwise? How could he walk into an inevitable failure? And the worst part? She would know that he failed her.

With a long sigh through the nose, Hitomi's father relaxed against his pillow. Hayate lowered his head, shut his eyes, prepared to endure a verbal lashing.

"It is hard to engage in what seems futile," the sensei said quietly, "especially when facing the council of the Mugen Tenjin village. Isn't that right, Hayate?"

Hayate whipped his head up. "What did you—"

"The knowledge of your clan is not held lightly. Outsiders with that information are killed immediately. After Hitomi told me that you had shared your real identity with her, I knew it was only a matter of time. However, I had hoped that you would protect her."

"Yes, sensei, but…" Hayate again grappled for words, the German syllables now thick and sluggish on his tongue. "How do _you_ know of my clan?"

"Please, we can't waste time with explanations. I'll tell you later." The sensei grasped a closed fist with the other hand. "You lack the power to override the council as well as the law, therefore Hitomi will be killed."

"No she won't!" Hayate said. "I promise you, I'll do whatever—"

"I wasn't finished," the sensei snapped. "_You _lack the power, but I know of some leverage that will ensure my baby girl's survival."

"But how could you—"

"Damn it, boy, keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you!" The sensei's eyes burned. Hayate clenched his jaw. "Know that if harm befalls her because of your lingering here, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." Leaning forward, the sensei lowered his voice. "Now, listen carefully."

~HS~

Pain pulsed in Hitomi's head. She blinked her eyes open. Staring at a low ceiling, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark before sitting up. Her head throbbed. She tried to lift a hand to rub it but found she couldn't. Her hands were bound. Pulling against her bonds, she examined the room, which seemed like a traditional Japanese room, complete with a sliding panel.

Where was she? She couldn't possibly be in Japan, could she? Ein had said that people were going to come after her. So she'd been jumped by some expert ninja, and Ein hadn't been around to protect her, even though he clearly possessed the skills to intervene? Some friend.

She settled into a kneeling position and used her teeth to tug at the knot. At least they hadn't bound her feet. If these people had her for the same reasons Ein expressed, then she wouldn't be leaving here alive. Her only chance was to get free and run.

"Then I'm gonna kill him," she muttered.

"You may not get that chance." A voice echoed from the corner of the room.

Hitomi vaulted to her feet and whipped her bound fists up. She noticed a young woman garbed in what looked like black ninja gear leaning against a far wall. As the woman pushed away and walked out of the shadows, her dark purple hair and reddish eyes became visible. Hitomi lowered her fists. "You," she whispered. She knew this woman, from the tournaments. Ayane. They'd never had to fight, but just seeing her in passing was enough. That vacant, red stare was unforgettable. "You here to kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have brought you here." Ayane flicked some hair out of her eyes. "I would've just killed you."

Hitomi hesitated, then spoke slowly. "If you didn't want to kill me, then why bring me here? What do you want?"

"Oh, trust me. I want to kill you. You're a danger to our clan. I'd do anything to keep them safe."

"So then just get it over with."

"It's not that simple. You're going to get a trial."

Hitomi frowned. This wasn't making sense. What was there to talk about? She'd already been incriminated. She was guilty of knowing their secret. So why were they allowing her a trial?

"It's not because we want justice for you." Ayane set a hand on her hip. "If it weren't for Hayate's insistence, you'd have been executed hours ago."

Suddenly Hitomi felt a little lighter. So he had been here. He hadn't just let her to fend for herself, even if he did let her get captured… So then where was he now?

"I'm here to take you to the trial. We'll get it over with quickly." Ayane approached and grabbed a fistful of the back of Hitomi's shirt. The world swirled for a moment. Hitomi thought she was going to black out. Or maybe she did because the next thing she was aware of was the pungent smell of incense and the claustrophobia of a small room. She stumbled a bit but kept her footing.

Five older men knelt before her on a mat, candles burning behind and between them. The middle man, considerably younger than the others but still middle aged, eyed Hitomi with an unwavering gaze, his blue eyes intense. His stark white hair was long, pulled back in a half-ponytail. Strikingly, his facial features were identical to Ein's. He looked at Ayane briefly. "Thank you."

"Shiden-sama." Ayane gave a short bow at the waist, then forced Hitomi down to her knees.

"Do you know why you're here, karateka?" Shiden asked, his voice low but smooth and authoritative, another thing that reminded Hitomi of Ein.

She cleared her throat. "You're going to execute me for knowing your secret."

"Good. Do you have anything to say for yourself? If so, voice it now."

Hitomi cocked an eyebrow, giving a low laugh. "Just that this isn't my fault. Ein didn't have to tell me what he was. He could've kept his mouth shut, and then none of this would have happened. I'm not the one to blame here. If anything, he should be punished for being an idiot."

Surprised flashed in Shiden's eyes. Even Ayane seemed to hold her breath. The other elders looked at Shiden, who managed to keep his composure. "Hayate will have to answer for his actions, but this isn't about him," he said. "It's about you and the breach in our safety. You do realize that if we let you go, we're risking our whole clan on your word."

"_I'm _the risk?" She snorted. "Who was it that blabbed your secret again? Oh, yeah. Your 'leader.'"

Within a second, Ayane had a kunai against Hitomi's neck. "Show respect," she hissed.

"Calm, Ayane." Shiden held up a hand, laid it softly on his thigh. She backed up slowly but kept the kunai in her hand. Glancing both ways at the other elders—each giving an affirming nod—Shiden finally rested his gaze on Hitomi again. "To be blunt, karateka, we don't trust you. There's no telling what you could do if we let you go."

"Then let me prove to you that I'm not a threat," Hitomi said, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. They would kill her right now if she didn't do something. But what was there to do?

"I'm afraid that'd be impossible," Shiden said. "We don't trust outsiders. You must understand. The safety of our clan comes before all else. Which is why," he took a moment to clear his throat, "we find you guilty and sentence you to a swift execution."

So that was it then. Nothing else she could do. Her father would never know what happened. Her friends just in the dark. This wasn't fair. She didn't ask for any of this. She was beginning to believe that it would've been better if they'd left Ein in the forest. None of this would ever have happened.

Shiden nodded at Ayane. Instantly, she withdrew a short katana and poised it about Hitomi's head. Hitomi closed her eyes and mouthed, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Silence suspended. Then…_crack_!

Hitomi opened her eyes, finding herself in Ein's shadow. He stood over her, Ayane's katana caught on his armguards. Ayane stumbled back, her eyes ablaze as he crouched.

He used a thumb to brush Hitomi's bangs aside. "Are you okay?"

"Ein…I—"

He stopped her lips with a finger. "Please. It's time you accepted the truth. Ein is no longer here. My name is Hayate."

Hitomi, speechless, was caught by his soft brown eyes. Hayate. No. Ein was still in there somewhere, a part of Hayate. Ein would have shown up to save her, and here he was.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shiden asked. Now on his feet, he glared at Hayate. "Explain yourself."

"Hitomi is innocent," Hayate said firmly as he cut Hitomi's bands with a kunai. Then he stood and faced Shiden.

The elder grimaced. "Hayate, you know our laws. No matter how much you care for this woman, we cannot allow her to go free with the secret she bears."

"That may be the law," Hayate said, a certain confidence in his posture, "but how could we punish one of our own for knowing a secret that is rightfully hers?"

Everyone was silent. The elders wore puzzled expressions, searching for an explanation. Ayane looked as though she was ready to knife Hayate for his impudence. Hitomi only stared, her body still. Where was Hayate going with this?

"This is no time for riddles, Hayate," Shiden said. "Explain yourself so that we may proceed."

"Do you remember Kimiko?" Hayate asked. "I know you do because she was Mother's closest friend."

"Of course. She disappeared twenty years ago just after the first DOATEC raid. Your mother was distraught."

"Kimiko didn't go as far as you think. She traveled to Northern Japan where she met a young, handsome German man studying the art of karate. She fell in love, married him, and moved back to Germany. Not long after, just before she died, she had a daughter." He gave Shiden a severe look.

When the full meaning of what Hayate was saying hit Hitomi fully, she was overtaken by dizziness. Kimiko was her mother. She knew as much from the old photos and rare memories that her dad sometimes shared. But he'd never told Hitomi where she'd come from. Had he even known? So if her mother was a part of the clan…

"So I ask you again," Hayate said firmly, "how can we condemn a woman for knowing the secret of her own people?"

Shiden's eyes were suddenly on Hitomi, raking her up and down, tracing every line of her face as if searching for proof. She could only stare back, still trying to absorb all this herself. Finally, he seemed to find what he was searching for and looked at Hayate, straightening, hands at his sides. "The facts seem sound, Hayate, but we have much to discuss," he said. "Ayane, you may go." He waved her away. She sent a scalding, yet ponderous, look at Hitomi before disappearing. Shiden nodded at Hayate. "Take the karateka back to your mother to get her cleaned up. I will join you in a short while."

"Yes, sir." Hayate bowed at the waist and turned to Hitomi. He took both of her hands and helped her to her feet. Her legs weak, she took both of her hands and helped her to her feet. Her legs weak, she grasped his forearms and held on tightly to keep from collapsing. Holding onto each other, they shuffled slowly from the room and out into the cool night. As soon as they were free from the stuffy room, Hitomi let out a gasp. Her neck hurt from tensing so much. Now that she wasn't straining herself, tears crowded her eyes.

Instantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried herself against him. It only took a moment for him to envelop her in his own embrace, allowing her a brief instance of shelter, safety. She didn't have the strength to be brave anymore. She couldn't always be the tough girl. Through silent sobs, she breathed him in. His clothes gave off the rich scent of wilderness, yet, underneath that, was a hint of the old cologne he wore every day at the dojo.

"I didn't think you were going to come back for me," she said, muffled in his chest. "I thought you'd abandoned me."

"I know," he said softly, stroking her hair and making her feel exhausted all of a sudden.

"I really thought I was going to die. She was really going to kill me. I just didn't know what to do."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. They can't hurt you."

"But I don't understand all this. What you said…about me…" Her exhaustion won over, rendering her unable to speak. Her muscles went limp, but Hayate scooped her up before she could fall. She looked up at him, blinking through tears, and lifted her hand. She traced a finger over one of his eyebrows, down beside his eye, and across his cheekbone. She struggled to speak as her throat clamped. "I miss you, Ein."

Hayate nodded gravely but didn't correct her. "I'm sorry."

~HS~

Lisa adjusted her prim glasses as she clomped through the tunnels, heels clicking, echoing against the empty, cold walls. When she reached the thick, metal door at the end of the hall, she dug her ID card out of her white lab coat pocket and swiped it across the sensor. It beeped. She tugged down her glass, leaned forward, and looked into a retinal scanner. Turning green in confirmation of her identity, the door slid open with a hiss. She set her glasses on her nose again and hurried through.

Inside, though, she stopped. The laboratory was enormous, continuing on and on, specimen tanks set up in rows, tables and equipment off to the left. A man in a pinstriped suit was adjusting some calculations on one of the computers.

"Long time no see, Donovan," Lisa said loudly.

The man looked up, and when he saw her, he stood, tugged his suit jacket, and swept a hand over his stark blond hair. He smiled. "Dr. Hamilton, so good of you to join me."

"Get to the point, Donovan." She crossed her arms. "Why did you call me here?"

"Well, because our headquarters were destroyed. Where else would we meet?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes." He reached down and typed a couple commands on the keyboard. "You remember this man, do you not?"

A life-sized hologram sprung to life above a round pad on the floor. The model spun in a circle slowly, his eyes staring straight ahead, lifeless. Lisa parted her lips. Hayate? Project Epsilon. The shinobi they had tried to give superhuman abilities. They'd failed and caused him a tormenting amnesia. She'd felt guilty, and so let him go. Donovan fired her for that.

Donovan strolled towards the hologram of Hayate, grinning as he examined the shinobi. "He was a fine specimen. Not as good as his sister was, but still. It was a pity that the project failed."

Lisa shifted her weight to one foot. "And that's all it was. A failed experiment. You still haven't told me why I'm here, Donovan."

"DOATEC HQ might have been destroyed, but we are still fully operational."

"But I thought Helena had plans to rebuild it, make it better."

"Oh, is that what she's planning?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Let her try then. It makes no difference to me. I still have many who are loyal to me. But you're right. I brought you here for a reason." He paused, eyeing Hayate as though he were a meal. Lisa leaned forward a bit, coaxing him to continue. Donovan smirked. "We're going to reboot Project Epsilon."

Lisa didn't bother hiding her surprise. She stepped forward. "But, Donovan, we've already tried. It was a failed experiment."

"No, you let him go before we could succeed," Donovan bit out. "The enhancements to his nervous system healed him, but we weren't able to get beyond that. This time, we'll succeed."

"That's all very well, Donovan, but let's not forget that he's a shinobi, a powerful one, and he's not crippled this time. Just how do you expect to bring him in?"

"Oh, Lisa," Donovan chuckled, "you're an intelligent woman. Surely you remember. We already have the weapon in our possession." He gestured to the opposite end of the room. A figure lingered in the corner, one Lisa hadn't noticed before. The figure, a young woman stepped forward, and Lisa's blood ran cold

Alpha-152.


End file.
